On ne peut pas toujours se détester…
by titefeeric
Summary: ...car entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais qui osera le franchir? Alors que le combat final approche,une mystérieuse prophétie plane et deux maisons ennemies se rapprochent pas à pas. slash HPDM
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

C'est ma première fic à chapitre… donc… Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaiiit !

Mais donnez votre avis ! Ça m'encourage et ça donne des idées !

Bon je tiens à prévenir que cette fic est écrite par un auteur au cerveau quelques peu en surchauffe, petits délires issus de mon imagination illimitée et scènes au citron (mais pas pour tt de suite !) ne sont pas à exclure.

Bon comme d'habitude : rien ne m'appartient… tout est à JK mais ça je pense que tt le monde le sait ! Ah si ! L'histoire est à mwa !

**! \ **

**Homophobes s'abstenir ! Cette histoire met en scène deux garçons ! Entre autre Harry et Draco ! Donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple… passez votre chemin ! **

**! \**

Ce ne sera pas le seul couple mais le principal… vous verrez bien pour le reste! (Petit sourire sadique…)

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses :

Il y aura 4 pov que vous découvrirez au fur à mesure, plus un général à chaque début de chapitre…

L'histoire se déroule en septième année mais ne prends pas en compte le tome 6.

Je ne ferais pas de résumé ! Ca gâcherait la fic et en plus je suis nulle pour ça !

Voila je crois que j'ai tout dis :

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue :

POV Draco.

(Dans le repère de Voldy…)

« Endoloris »

Je m'effondre.

La douleur est insupportable.

Même les doloris de mon père ne sont pas aussi fort.

Il lève sa baguette et ri.

Ce rire froid et cruel que j'ai toujours haï.

Comment mon père a-t-il pu le suivre ? Un vrai mouton !

Moi j'ai refusé.

Je me suis battu.

Je me relève et je regarde autour de moi.

Mais… qu'est ce que ?

Potter me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verts…

Beaux ? Attends Dray tu t'égares là ! T'es en train de te battre !

Mais pourquoi il est là lui ?

Tiens il me sourit !

Waouh !

Je fonds !

Un autre Doloris me rappelle à la réalité.

Je reste à terre.

Où est passé Harry ?

Me, il a disparu !

Je relève doucement la tête et je fixe les yeux rouges de mon adversaire.

« -Alors Draco ? Tu en as assez ? Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Il n'y a personne, personne pour te sauver. »

Il a fini de jouer.

Il lève sa baguette.

Un Malfoy est prisonnier des apparences.

Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais.

Un Malfoy domine.

Le rayon vert fuse.

Mais j'ai un pouvoir.

Un pouvoir que seul mon père connaît.

Qu'il ma appris à contrôler.

Qui me permet d'avoir toutes les filles à mes pieds. 1

Mais aussi bien plus !

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Pas encore.

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Le sort émeraude entre en contact avec mon…_ pouvoir_…

Il continu sa course et me frappe.

Je hurle.

Je tombe.

Tout est noir. 2

* * *

1 on remarqueras que même dans les pires moments Dray reste égal à lui-même ! C'est-à-dire ? Hum... Prétentieux ?

2 nan nan je vous rassure il n'est pas mort ! Sinon ça serait pas un Drarry !

* * *

Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire mwa !) : on ne demande pas comment il est arrivé là s'il vous plaiiiiiit !

POV Général :

(2 jours plus tard à Ste mangouste)

Albus Dumbledore regarde un jeune homme blond dormir profondément dans son lit d'hôpital.

Une fine cicatrice blanche n'est que très peu visible sur sa peau pâle et diaphane.

Dumbledore se penche un peu plus en avant pour l'observer, il soulève quelques mèches blondes et un petit sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment une femme à l'allure sévère entre dans la pièce :

-Par merlin ! Albus ! Que c'est-il passé?

-Et bien Minerva, il semblerait que Mr Malfoy soit le deuxième survivant.

-Mais comment ! C'est impossible !

-J'ai bien peur que si, regardez par vous-même…

Elle s'approche et contemple quelques instant la fine marque.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Comment a-t-il pu survivre ?

-Comment ? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Mais pour le reste je pense que Sybille pourra nous éclairer.

* * *

(1h plus tard devant la tour de divination)

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Tiens elle ne répond pas…

-Montons nous verrons bien…

Ils gravissent l'échelle et débouchent dans la petite pièce surchauffée. Le professeur Trelawney dort à poings fermés sur un des petits poufs roses. La tête sur l'épaule, les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres entrouvertes laisse échapper un ronflement aigu.

Les yeux s'ouvrent tout à coup, elle se met à parler d'une voix rauque et grave. Les secondes passent et elle se rendort.

Le professeur McGonagal met sa main devant sa bouche et l'homme à ses cotés semble grave et amusé en même temps.

-Il est bien évident que personne ne doit être au courant de cela Minerva. Pas même Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter.

* * *

Une pitite review à la nauteur ? Juste pour dire si vous aimez ou pas… que je continue pas pour rien !

Gros bisoux à tous !

Titefeeric...


	2. Une rentrée bien trop calme

Voilà la suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée bien trop calme…

POV Général :

1er septembre. 10h45. Jour de la rentrée à la gare de King Cross. Sur la voix 9 3/4, une foule d'enfants et de parents s'agitent devant la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express. Les chats miaulent, les hiboux hululent, les crapauds et les rats se faufilent entre les jambes.

La famille Weasley attend encore deux personnes. Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une tornade brune, que l'on peut tout aussi bien appelée jeune fille, se jette sur le plus jeune des 6 rouquins et le serre contre elle.

-'Mione ! Lâche le ! Tu vas l'étouffer ! s'exclame Harry derrière eux.

Ginny se retourne face à lui et … failli s'évanouir ! Est-ce bien du même Harry Potter dont on parle ? Mais ou est donc passé le petit Harry maigrichon ? Habillé d'un pantalon noir, qui moule parfaitement ses jambes musclé par les 6 années passé à jouer au Quidditch, d'un débardeur vert foncé, qui bien entendu, souligne la fine musculature de son torse halé mais qui fais aussi ressortir ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si particulier derrière ses lunettes rondes, le jeune homme attire bien des regards féminins et masculins ! Pour rajouter à son charme Harry a pris quelques centimètres pendant l'été et ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés gomme son air enfantin 1.

Pendant que Ginny détaille le Survivant, rougissant sous l'œil inquisiteur de la belle rousse, Hermione relâche Ron, ils se regardent, l'un aussi gêné que l'autre.

Après les dernières recommandations, les nombreuses embrassades, un coup de sifflet strident en provenance du train, Harry, Hermione Ron et Ginny se dépêche de monter dans le train. Ils trouvent rapidement un compartiment libre et s'y installent. Ils déposent leurs bagages dans les filets et s'assoient, Harry près de la fenêtre, Ginny en face de lui (toujours en train de le mater…), Ron a coté de son ami et Hermione, et bien en face de lui. La rouquine finit par détourner le regard et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine qui hoche vivement la tête en signe de dénégation tout en devenant rouge pivoine sous le rire cristallin de Ginny.

Le voyage se déroule bien, sans incident ni rencontre désagréable. Arrivés à Poudlard, assis à leur tables, les 4 Griffys, écoutent Dumbledore leur faire à nouveau son discours sur l'importance de l'amitié entre les maisons. En disant cela, il jette un coup d'œil à la table des Griffyndors et des Slytherins.

* * *

1 ne bavez pas trop sur votre clavier les filles ça risquerait de l'abîmer ! Lol !

* * *

POV Harry :

Je regarde le directeur parler après la cérémonie de la répartition. Il raconte toujours la même chose depuis la fin de la quatrième année. Pff… L'amitié entre les maisons… comment peut-on être amis avec des gens comme Malfoy ? Je tourne la tête pour voir sa réaction. Tiens où est donc passée la fouine ? Je balaie toute la table des verts et argents mais pas la moindre tête blonde aux yeux orageux en vue. Bizarre… mon rêve d'il y a une semaine me revient en mémoire serais t'il possible que… ? Non !

-eh ! Ron où est Malfoy ? Tu crois qu'il a eu un accident ?

-J'en sais rien mais c'est vrai c'est trop bizarre ! D'habitude il ne manque jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer ! T'as vu la tête des deux gorilles ?

Je tourne mon regard vers Crabbe et Goyle, ils ont la tête baissée et ne répondent pas aux questions des autres Slythys sur l'absence du « prince ».

-Bah après tout ça nous fera des vacances ! dit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Et puis regardez Parkinson !

'Mione se retient visiblement de rire et je tourne encore une fois la tête sur la table opposée. Je manque de m'étouffer. Parkinson s'accroche au bras de Zabini le meilleur ami de Draco (tiens depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom moi ?) et le bombarde de questions.

* * *

POV Blaise Z. :

-Pansy lâche moi !

-Mais Blaise, OU est MON Dragichou ?

-Bon maintenant tu me lâche ! Et tu arrêtes avec tes questions ! OK ? S'il ne t'as rien dit c'est qu'il a une bonne raison ! Alors BARRES TOI !

Elle recule, enfin ! Je comprends pourquoi Dray fais tout pour lui échapper… Quelle sangsue ! Oh nan ! Elle revient ! Mais elle va arrêter de me serrer le bras comme ça ?

-AIE ! Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

Le directeur se lève.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée…

Euh… nan ! Désolé de te décevoir !

-Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Je me lève avec précipitation et je cours dans les cachots pour lui échapper. Je m'arrête devant un pan de mur et me rends compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Ah si seulement Dray était là ! Il me manque ! À l'hôpital… mais c'est n'importe quoi ! En plus il veut même pas me dire pourquoi !

Soudain j'entends des pas derrière moi. Faites que ce ne soit pas Pansy !

-Eh Blaise il sort quand Draco ?

Ce n'est que Vincent et Gregory.

-Je ne sais pas encore… il doit me le dire demain.

J'espère que ce sera bientôt ! La vie à Poudlard n'est plus la même sans lui ! Je crois que je suis le seul à penser ça… mais je suis le seul à le connaître vraiment, à avoir percé sa carapace et à pouvoir faire tomber son masque.

-Dîtes les gars, vous auriez pas le mot de passe par hasard?

Ils hochent négativement la tête, nous attendons qu'un Slytherins arrive. C'est un petit de deuxième année qui nous ouvre le passage. Arrivé dans la chambre je me couche, les idées tournoient, plus folle les unes que les autres… Je fini par m'endormir…

* * *

POV Draco :

(Le même soir à Ste Mangouste)

-Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas la faire disparaître ?

-Et bien, Monsieur, il s'agit d'une cicatrice due à un mauvais sort. Sortilège qui aurait du vous tuer, je vous le rappelle. Vous savez sûrement que la seule personne ayant survécu à ce sort est…

-Potter, oui je sais ! Je m'écris.

Pn… me faire comparé au balafré ! Mais je ne veux pas être comme lui !

-Comme le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que la nouvelle ne soit pas répandue la seule solution qu'il vous reste est de la camouflée, continue le guérisseur.

-La camouflée ?

-Oui avec du Kamoufltout, dit-il en sortant une petite bouteille ronde, contenant un liquide beige, de sa poche. Il suffit d'en appliquer une touche tout le long de la cicatrice pour la rendre invisible. Malheureusement le produit doit être appliqué toutes les 4h.

Pff… et voilà ! Encore des problèmes ! D'abord j'apprends que je suis le « 2eme survivant », ensuite que je dois garder toute ma vie cet éclair, bon d'accord il ne gâche rien à ma beauté, mais tout de même ! Et enfin, que je vais devoir me… _maquiller_! Par Merlin ! Ce doit être un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller !

-Mr Malfoy, vous pourrez sortir d'ici deux semaines…

SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! REVEILLEZ MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

* * *

POV Ron :

(1 semaine plus tard, dans les cachots)

1 semaine que la fouine est absente. C'est trop bien ! Vacances, vacances ! Plus d'insultes ni de bagarres ! On peut pas dire qu'il me manque… Mon regard se pose sur un beau brun au premier rang. Le Slythy se retourne et me regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns doré… un sourire coquin se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se concentre sur sa potion.

-Ron ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Attention ce n'est pas de la mandragore ! Chuchote Hermione.

-ah… euh… oui désolé ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

-Oui ça j'avais remarqué ! Mais je te signale que nous sommes en cours de potions et que Snape nous surveille !

-oui je sais.

Je hais les cours de potions ! Les Slytherins sont moins arrogants sans Malfoy mais Snape est pire ! Tiens le voilà justement…

-Mr Weasley, savez vous lire ?

-Oui, Mr…

-J'en doute fort, 10 points de moins !

* * *

Note : _je suis la petite voix de Harry…_

POV Harry :

(1 semaine plus tard, dans les couloirs)

2 semaines que Malfoy est absent…

_Et alors ? Il te manque ?_

Nan, nan ! Pas du tout !

_Ca c'est ce qu'on dit…_

Bon tu la fermes maintenant ?

_OK, OK_

Donc je disais que ça fais 2 semaines que Draco est absent… Je me demande où il est et ce qu'il a… Je dois avouer que je m'ennui… La vie à Poudlard n'est plus la même… Plus de disputes entre les classes ni de bagarres dans la cour… Il y a aussi cette joute entre nous deux, cet entêtement journalier à être le meilleur qui rythmait mes journées.

Je déambule dans les couloirs espérant apercevoir une tête blonde. Mais le château est vide, il est 3h du matin… Il fait froid en cette nuit de Septembre. Je resserre ma cape autour de moi et je m'accoude à une fenêtre qui donne sur le lac.

Le reflet de la lune sur des cheveux blonds argent attire mon regard. 3 personnes se déplacent dans le parc en direction du château. 2 portent des blouses blanches et marchent légèrement en retrait du 3eme. Les rayons des étoiles jouent dans ses cheveux, il avance d'un pas fier et sur, mais il a l'air fatigué et plutôt mal en point. Malfoy atteint les portes et entrent tandis que les 2 autres repartent.

Mais qui sont-ils et qu'est-il arrivé à Draco ?

* * *

Et voilà un premier chapitre de fini… 

Alors ? Vous en penser quoi ?

J'essaierais de publier toutes les semaines ! Donc à vendredi prochain !

Gros bisous !

Elerrina…


	3. Retour à la normal et sentiments étrange

Kikou!!!!

Voilà la suite en tout cas merci pour les reviews c fais plaisiiir!!!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la normale et sentiments étranges…

POV Général :

(Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle)

Ce matin-là la réapparition de Malfoy fait sensation dans la grande salle. En effet, des rumeurs, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, avait circulés dans l'école durant ses deux semaines. Applaudi par les Slythys et hué par les Gryffindors, il va, dignement, s'asseoir à sa table et se sert un copieux petit déjeuner. Tout le monde vient lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne répond pas ou alors par un signe de tête. Entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, en train de discuter avec Zabini, le deuxième survivant semble agacé.

Ce qu'il ne remarque pas c'est le regard d'un beau brun, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux verts, posé sur lui depuis son entrée. Car Harry se pose beaucoup de questions et tente de trouver des réponses qui malheureusement n'amène que des questions supplémentaires. Ron et Hermione détaillent intensément leur ami en se demandant pourquoi il fixe ainsi le Slytherin.

A la fin du petit déjeuner Harry se lève et se dirige vers les cachots pour son premier cours de la journée, ses pensées tournées vers Malfoy.

-Pourquoi doit-on avoir Potion dès le matin ? Surtout un lundi ! C'est contre nature ! s'exclame Ron alors qu'il attendent devant la salle de cour.

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez du retour subit de Malfoy ? demande Hermione.

Au nom de l'objet de ses pensées Harry relève soudainement les yeux.

-Je l'ai vu hier soir… enfin cette nuit plutôt… dans le parc avec deux hommes en blouses blanches qui l'accompagnaient au château. Révèle Harry.

-Des infirmiers ?

-Peut-être…

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu faisait dans le parc cette nuit ? Explose Hermione.

-J'étais pas dans le parc mais dans les couloirs ! Et puis j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !

A ce moment le maître des potions et incontestablement cauchemars des cachots ouvre la porte, fait une remarque acide sur la ponctualité des rouges et or et leur fait signe d'entrer en silence, coupant ainsi la réplique cinglante que s'apprêtait à lancer Hermione.

* * *

POV Draco :

(Devant la salle de Potions, 10 min plus tard)

Je frappe doucement à la porte, un mot du vieux Dumby à la main. Le professeur Snape me dit d'entrer. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je m'approche du bureau.

-Mr Malfoy puis-je savoir la cause de ce retard ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait me parler. Dis-je en lui tendant le mot.

Il le parcourt rapidement des yeux avant de me désigner une place libre au premier rang.

-Aujourd'hui comme je le disais nous allons préparer une potion de Chance, c'est un dérivé du Félix Félicis. Cependant, sur ordre du directeur, les Slytherins et les Gryffindors devront travailler ensemble. Dit-il avec une moue de dégoût. Je vais donc former les binômes de ce cours.

Je tourne mon regard vers les Gryffys. Ils se tassent sur leurs chaises en attendant la « sentence » tandis que les Slythys sourient d'un air supérieur.

-Parkinson avec… Granger.

La miss-je-sais-tout soupire et se lève pour s'asseoir avec Pansy.

-Zabini avec… Weasley.

Regard dégoûté de la Belette qui se dirige vers mon meilleur ami.

-Bulstrode… Londubat.

Millicent va le tuer ! Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire sadique d'orner mes lèvres, je cherche cet incapable des yeux, il se dirige, terrorisé, vers la place libre qui l'attends.

Tandis que la liste s'allonge, j'attends patiemment mon tour.

-Et pour finir… Malfoy avec Potter.

Je sens derrière moi toute la classe qui retient son souffle. Je sens que le cours va être… explosif ! Hum… quoi que non… Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne pas énervé Harry… pas marrant celui la ! L'amitié entre les maisons ! Mais j'en ai rien à faire moi!

Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de garder mon calme mais ses soupirs exaspérés me font perdre toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

-Alors Potter, content ? Dis-je sans le regarder.

-Et de quoi devrais je me réjouir Malfoy ? D'être avec toi ?

-Pourquoi pas… pour une fois tu auras la moyenne en potion…

Je sens son corps se raidir puis se relâcher.

-Qui sais… peut être que tes notes baisseront parce que tu es avec moi. Réplique t'il froidement.

Je crispe la mâchoire. Comment ose t'il ? Je me retourne face à lui pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Je le contemple, la bouche ouverte, comment est ce possible ? Comment peut-il être si… ? Waouh !

-Malfoy ça va ?

-Je… n…oui.

-T'es sur ?

-Puisque je te le dis Potter. On va éviter les affrontements pendant deux heures OK ? J'aimerais assez réussir ma potion !

Petit sourire amusé du Survivant qui le rends encore plus mignon… Hum… Dray ? Tu viens bien de penser que Potter est mignon ? Pas bon pour moi du tout ça !

-d'accord…

* * *

POV Ron :

(Dans les cachots, deux minutes plus tôt)

-Zabini avec… Weasley.

Je lance un regard dégoûté à Zabini… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise à coté de lui…

Qu'est ce qui peut m'énerver ce Zabini ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ! Ah nan ! Me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! Et surtout, surtout ne souris pas ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça moi ? C'est vrai qu'il est très beau… Mon petit Ron arrête ça immédiatement ! Reprend toi! Tu es amoureux d'Hermione… 'Mione… oui voilà pense à elle… elle est si belle et si intelligente… Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire moi ? Pourquoi je suis si timide ? Il est passé où le courage des Gryffindors hein Ronald ? Aie aie aie ! Ma pauvre tête ! Je me pose trop de questions! Bon c'est décidé je lui parle ce midi ! Ouais bien dit !

Je sens un petit sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui te rends heureux comme ça petit lion ? demande une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

Tiré de mes pensées d'une manière si brutale, je tombe de ma chaise, sous le rire de toute la classe. Je relève la tête pour voir une main tendue. Main qui, bien entendu, appartient à un vert et argent au sourire moqueur.

-Pas d'être à coté de toi en tout cas Zabini !

Le sourire disparaît d'un coup. Je lui lance un regard noir et me concentre sur la potion du jour.

Tandis que la potion repose, je lance un coup d'œil aux alentours. Hermione empêche systématiquement Pansy de s'approcher du chaudron qui possède une couleur argentée parfaite. Du coté de Malfoy et Harry, sa pourrait être pire, la potion est grise, et les deux ne se sont pas encre entretué… Etrange… Ils semblent se contenir… Mémo : ne pas être dans les parages lorsque Harry fera encore une de ses fameuses crises de nerfs !

PLOUF !

Tout le monde se retourne vers Neville et sa partenaire. Celle-ci tient fermement Neville par la taille et lui plonge le haut du corps dans leur potion rose fluo…

-Miss Bulstrode ! Veuillez lâchez tout de suite Londubat ! M'en débarrassez me ferait extrêmement plaisir mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un meurtre, tout aussi accidentel soit-il, soit commis dans ma salle de classe. Miss Granger, rendez vous utile et faites donc votre devoir de préfète en chef en conduisant votre camarade à l'infirmerie !

* * *

POV Blaise :

(Dans sa chambre, à l'heure du déjeuner)

Mais quel imbécile ce gryffondor… Vraiment pas envie d'aller manger et croiser mon petit roux dans la grande salle… Arghhh ! Mais quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux d'un stupide Gryffy comme lui ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? En plus j'ai bien vu comment il regardait Granger… Pas juste… Moi aussi je veux qu'il me regarde comme ça ! Bon faut que je trouve une idée pour séduire mon petit lion…

(1h plus tard)

Toujours pas d'idée… Quoi que… ? Bon de toute façon faut que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard. En passant devant le miroir, je souris à mon reflet. Simple sourire qui fais tomber dans les pommes pas mal de filles de l'école…Mes yeux brun dorés pétillent de malice et de joie, une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon noir moulant suffisent à mettre mon corps fin et parfait en valeur.1

En passant dans un couloir j'aperçois un couple en train de s'embrasser, a mieux y regarder, des cheveux roux flamboyants, un uniforme de Gryffindors… Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Ron… Stop ! Pas ici ! dit une voix féminine que je reconnais comme étant celle de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Mais 'Mione on est tout seul…

-Nan justement…

Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard méprisant, Merlin qu'il est beau quand il est en colère ! Je vois ses mains sur les hanches de la préfète et la vérité me frappe de plein fouet… Ron embrasse Granger, Ron tient Granger dans ses bras…

BAM !

-Oh Zabini ! Mais réveille toi bon sang ! 'Mione aide moi ! On l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 C'est pas le meilleur ami de Draco pour rien !

* * *

_Il est dans une pièce sombre dont la seule source de lumière provient d'un feu mourrant dans une imposante cheminée. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçoit une silhouette encapuchonnée et agenouillée devant un fauteuil. Un serpent noir avance vivement dans leur direction. _

_-Maître, nous avons un problème… murmure la forme sombre prosternée aux pieds de l'homme se tenant dans le fauteuil, vêtu d'une robe noire il fixe de ses yeux rouges sombre l'ombre au dessous de lui._

_-Lequel ? _

_-Et bien maître il semblerait que Draco Malfoy soit toujours vivant…_

_-Comment ça ? S'écrie une voix fronde et glacée comme la mort. C'est impossible ! Je l'ai achevé moi-même Queudver !_

_-Je…je sais maître… Mais d'après nos espions il est réapparu ce matin à Poudlard pour le petit déjeuner… _

_-Je ne comprends pas… Bien sûr Dumbledore est venu récupéré son corps…Mais il était mort ! Très bien Queudver, renseigne toi ! Et demande à Bella de me rejoindre nous devons discuter de notre plan pour affaiblir Potter… et il éclate d'un rire froid et sans joie._

_-Oui, maître. Bien sûr maître. Tout ce que vous voudrez !_

_Et la forme noire quitte la pièce sombre après avoir embrassé le bas de la robe de son maître. _

* * *

POV Harry :

(Dans la nuit, dans son dortoir)

-Aie !

Harry entend vaguement des bruits sourds autour de lui et suppose qu'il a réveillé ses camarades.

-'Ry ça va ? Lance la voix ensommeillée de Ron.

-Je…Oui. Juste un cauchemar, rendormez vous. Dis je tenant toujours d'une main mon front douloureux.

-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore c'est ce qu'il t'as dit de faire… murmure prudemment Ron.

Ah non ! Qu'il ne devienne pas comme Hermione ! D'accord ils sortent ensemble depuis ce midi...

_Flash back._

_Harry vit avec surprise Ron s'approcher d'Hermione et lui demander s'il pouvait lui parler. _

_Ils sortirent de la grande salle et revinrent 10 minutes plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres. Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Ron lui dit qu'il c'était enfin décidé…_

_-Et ben ! Il était temps ! Souffla Harry…_

_Fin du Flash back._

…Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mimer ces attitudes !

-Ron ! Réfléchis un peu veux tu ? Je ne vais pas aller réveillez Dumbledore juste pour CA ?

Il recule visiblement apeuré par ma soudaine violence.

-Oui… t'as raison…scuse moi !

Il retourne dans son lit et se rendort.

Alors comme ça Voldemort à un nouveau plan pour moi… Au lieu de me faire frémir cette constatation me fait sourire… Je n'ai plus peur de lui.

Mais que voulait il dire en parlant de Malfoy ? Comment ça mort ? Et cette histoire de Dumbledore qui vient chercher son corps ? J'y comprends plus rien moi ! Je crois que finalement une petite discussion avec le directeur s'impose, même en pleine nuit !

Je me lève silencieusement, enfile un pantalon et un Tee-shirt. Je prends dans ma valise la cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur avant de quitter le dortoir à pas de loup. La salle commune est déserte, le feu s'éteint progressivement dans la cheminée et donne l'impression que les fauteuils, vagues tâches sombre dans l'obscurité, vont s'éveiller pour se jeter sur vous tels des bêtes sauvages.

Je disparais sous le tissu argenté et sort discrètement de la salle rouge et or pour m'aventurer dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Mes pas résonnent légèrement étouffé par la cape. Les couloirs et les escaliers se succèdent, le château est désert, il semble que même Rusard et Miss Teigne soit resté dans leur loge en cette nuit froide de Septembre. J'atteint sans encombre le couloir de la gargouille avant d'entendre un bruit de pas. Je m'immobilise devant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Une cape qui frôle le sol, la lumière d'une baguette, un uniforme de Slytherins, des cheveux blonds…

-Malfoy… je murmure.

* * *

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de terminer! **

**Alors ca vous a plu? Remarques? critiques? encouragements? Une seule solution, le tit bouton en bas a gauche!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: "Discussion" animée entre Harry et Dray, explication diverse avec Dumby, sotie à Pré au Lard et mise en application du nouveau plan de Voldy!**


	4. Attaques sur les Weasley Partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à dire merci a ma bêta : ma tite n'Eva ! Merci de me redonner confiance en moi et de me dire que je suis pas aussi nulle que ce que je pense! Z'tadoooooore ! Pleins de bisouxxx !**

**Remarque : Sirius est toujours vivant ! C'est que je l'aime moi Siri !!!! Alors imaginer une fiction sans lui… Bon vous faites comme vous voulez : soit Bella l'a loupé dans le 5, soit ils trouvent un moyen de le sortir du voile en 6eme année…**

**Chapitre 3 : Attaques sur les Weasley…(partie 1)**

POV Général

(La nuit devant le bureau de Dumby)

_-Malfoy…murmure Harry_

Le concerné fait un bond lorsqu'il entend son nom. Il se retourne et pointe sa baguette dans la direction de la voix. Mais il n'y a rien. Le couloir est désert.

-Qui…Qui est là ?

Mais personne ne répond, il sent cependant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Draco pivote lentement sur lui-même mais c'est toujours le même couloir vide qui s'offre à sa vue.

-Ne devrais tu pas être dans ton lit à cette heure mon garçon ? Chuchote Harry d'une voix grave et sensuelle qui fait frissonner le jeune homme blond devant lui.

Harry, sous le couvert de la cape, s'amuse en effet à faire tourner en bourrique un Malfoy plus qu'apeuré. 1 Et il se retient difficilement de rire devant la réaction de son ennemi.

-Je…Je viens voir Dumbledore. Répond d'une petite voix Dray.

Le survivant N°1, plié en deux, tente, tant bien que mal, de retrouver un peu d'air. Il maîtrise dans un effort désespéré sa crise de fou rire et se redresse les côtes douloureuses.

-On a peur Malfoy ?

-Potter ! Gronde le deuxième survivant.

-En personne, dit il en enlevant la cape, dommage que je n'ai pas une caméra pour te filmer ! Une invention moldu. Explique t'il en voyant l'air interrogatif du sorcier face à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter? réplique Malfoy, honteux de s'être fais si facilement avoir par Harry.

-Mais la même chose que toi Malfoy!

Les deux ennemis se défient du regard. Les baguettes tirées brusquement se menacent. Un combat entre l'ombre et la lumière. La Terre contre le Ciel. Dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, au beau milieu de la nuit, deux adolescents, face à face, prennent peu à peu conscience l'un de l'autre. Chacun lisant en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils se découvrent, les forçant à revoir leur jugement. Un sentiment étrange prend naissance en eux et ce qu'ils ressentent les effraye.

Instinctivement les baguettes s'abaissent, les regards se font moins durs et les corps se rapprochent.

La réalité s'efface et laisse place au rêve. Draco plaque Harry contre le mur, celui tente tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, et surtout de ses pensées, car pour l'instant une seule idée réussie à lui traverser l'esprit. « Malfoy est juste devant toi, il te dévores des yeux et d'ailleurs tu fais pareil. Et la vérité c'est qu'il est ab-so-lu-ment sublime ! ». Il essaye vainement de chasser cette dernière phrase de sa tête mais les mains juste au dessus de ses épaules ne l'y aide en rien. En effet, la masse chaude de ce corps tout contre le sien l'empêche de raisonner. Les mains décident de migrer vers le sud tandis que le blond se colle un peu plus contre lui. Il veut fuir ! Partir d'ici le plus vite et le pus loin possible ! Mais _son_ corps et _ses_ mains le retiennent. Pourtant tout au fond de lui quelque chose l'en empêche, il pourrait le repousser… mais… non il n'en a pas la force ou l'envie ?

Dray, lui, ne réponds plus de ces actes, il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il fait et se frotte langoureusement contre le corps qui lui est offert. Il sent le bas ventre de Harry réagir à cette caresse et une vague de feu le parcourt. Il en veut plus ! Toujours plus !

Un doigt pâle frôle la célèbre cicatrice et Harry frémit, se laissant enfin aller et répondant aux caresses de son… _ennemi_ ? Draco commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et les caresses du brun dans son dos l'excitent, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin vers l'extase.

Souffle contre souffle et les yeux dans les yeux, les deux adolescents se fixent intensément. Le doigt pâle finit de tracer les contours du visage et s'attarde sur les lèvres. Il s'écarte doucement, comme à regret, et Draco approche sa bouche des lèvres tentatrices.

Un miaulement plaintif les rappelle à la réalité. Ils se séparent, tout aussi gêné et étonné l'un que l'autre d'avoir pu être, ne serais ce qu'un instant, si proche.

-On devrait monter avant que Rusard arrive.

Ils ne purent jamais, par la suite, dire qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

Harry s'approche de la gargouille et murmure le mot de passe. Mais celle-ci ne bouge pas.

-Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ou quoi Potter ?

-Bien sur que si, mais il a du changer entre temps !

Dray le regarde dédaigneusement et s'approche à son tour du gardien des lieux.

-Citron. Murmure t'il.

Malheureusement pour eux la statue ne bouge pas plus que précédemment.

-Hum…Plumes en sucres. Lance Harry. Bah quoi ? J'essai au moins !

-Bulles baveuses. Réplique Draco.

-Chaussettes ! 2

-Tu te sens bien Potter ?

Il ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et guette les bruits autour d'eux. Des pas précipités et une respiration saccadée les informe que le concierge n'est pas bien loin.

-Oh non ! Il arrive ! On est fichu !

-Et m…e ! C'est sans espoir!

La gargouille laisse entendre un léger chuintement et se déplace vers la gauche laissant apparaître un passage sombre dans lequel se précipitent les deux garçons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Oui oui je sais un Malfoy ne connais pas la peur ! Mais c'est pas marrant sinon !

2 Petit délire de ma part ! Alors qui saura retrouver d'où je tiens ce magnifique mot de passe ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry :

(Devant le bureau de Dumby, toujours la même nuit)

Le passage se referme derrière eux alors qu'ils entendent Rusard passé en courant devant la gargouille les croyant toujours dans les couloirs.

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_Euh…Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise ? T'as failli embrasser Draco !_

Oh non ! Par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas fais ça ?! N'est ce pas ?

_Pour être honnête : si…_

Non, non, non ! Même pas vrai ! C'est lui qu'a commencé !

_Oui, mais avoue que t'as apprécié !_

Je…voui… NAN !

Alors qu'Harry continue à débattre avec lui-même, une main frôle la hanche de notre jeune héros qui sursaute violemment, ayant oublié quelques instant que le jeune homme de ses pensées se trouve enfermé avec lui dans un passage plutôt sombre et étroit. Il se recule jusqu'à toucher la pierre froide du mur, sa peau le brûlant encore à l'endroit de cette caresse involontaire.

Le rire de Draco résonne dans l'escalier.

-On a peur Potter ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'escalier s'immobilise en haut de la petite tour directoriale.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry frappe doucement à la porte et l'ouvre lorsque Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer. La salle ronde est plongée dans la pénombre, la respiration lente et profonde ainsi que quelques ronflements en provenance des cadres des anciens directeurs démontrent le sommeil profond de leurs occupants. Le directeur est assis à son bureau et les observe un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le survivant se dit que le directeur aurait du être surpris de trouver, à minuit passé, les deux garçons, devant sa porte. Mais seul une grande lassitude et une lueur d'amusement se reflètent dans ses yeux bleus. Alors qu'Harry se dit que de toute façon Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se passe dans le château, il se prend à repenser à la scène du couloir et devient très vite plus rouge que jamais.

-Et bien monsieur Potter il me semble que vous venez de battre un nouveau record, dit le directeur, l'amusement clairement visible dans ses yeux et sa voix. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Alors que me vaut votre visite à cette heure ? demande t-il.

-Et bien… commence Harry mais Malfoy le prit de vitesse.

-C'est très urgent Mr ! C'est à propos de ma c… Il se tait subitement, met sa main devant sa bouche, rougit quelque peu mais se reprend vite, sous le regard surpris du survivant. J'ai fait un rêve et…

Il vient le déranger pour un simple rêve !!!???

_Il me semble que toi aussi ?_

Oui mais moi c'est VRAIMENT important ça concerne Voldy tout de même !

_Si tu le dis 'Ry !_

-Très bien, Harry tu veux bien attendre un moment dehors s'il te plait ?

-Mais Mr… tente Harry renonçant cependant très vite sous le regard perçant du sorcier. Il sort de la pièce et s'assois sur le haut des marches pour réfléchir à la situation.

Mais que ce passe t'il à la fin ? Pourquoi Dumbledore préfère parler à Malfoy alors que je sais qu'une nouvelle attaque va avoir lieu ! Y a-t-il un rapport avec la soi disant mort de Draco? Avec l'absence du Slythy en début d'année ? Et qui étaient ces deux infirmiers qui l'ont raccompagné au château à son retour ? J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Et qu'a voulu dire Malfoy par « c'est à propos de ma c… » ?

_Un rire froid et cruel, un jeune homme blond à terre, la douleur et la haine dans ses yeux gris mais aussi la peur… _

_« -Alors Draco ? Tu en as assez ? Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Il n'y a personne, personne pour te sauver. »_

Harry repense à son rêve de début d'année, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait il tuer Malfoy ? Et si son rêve n'en était pas un ? Si c'était une vision ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Il n'aurait pas pu survivre !

Tout est possible dans le monde de la magie… tu as bien survécu toi !

C'était dans des conditions différentes ! Non décidemment non … Ce ne peut pas être ça… Alors quoi ? 1

Harry sait que ce qu'il va faire n'est pas bien, mais il veut savoir ! Alors il s'approche de la porte et colle son oreille contre la serrure…

-… vous a fait mal ? demande la voix de Dumby

-Un peu Monsieur mais maintenant ça va mieux.

-Très bien Draco, tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler, nous réglerons ce problème plus tard en attendant tu ne devras sous aucun prétexte sortir de l'enceinte du château !

-Bien monsieur.

-Tu dois être fatigué et tu as cours demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dormir.

-Juste une dernière question, monsieur, comment va t'il faire ? Pour se renseigner je veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore Draco, je ne sais pas encore… Mais ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu seras a

Poudlard tu ne risque rien.

-Merci monsieur.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry se décolle juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Draco Malfoy un peu plus pâle de d'habitude et dont les yeux lancent des éclairs sur Harry. Celui-ci se décale pour permette au Slytherin de sortir.

-Tu peux entrer Harry.

Harry pénètre dans le bureau et referme la porte derrière lui. Il se retourne vers son professeur mais celui-ci semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il a un air soucieux et grave qu'Harry n'a vu qu'une seule fois

: le jour où il a appris la prophétie.

-Si seulement… murmure Dumbledore

-Si seulement quoi monsieur ?

-Ah Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entré ! Assied toi. De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Le jeune Gryffindor raconte alors son rêve avec le plus de détails possible…

-Mais il n'a rien dit sur leur nouveau plan.

Dumbledore le regarde intensément à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Apparemment il s'attend à une autre réaction de l'adolescent. Une question brûle la langue de Harry mais celui-ci n'ose pas la poser.

-Je peux vous poser une question professeur ?

-Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y, tu peux recommencer, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

-Que c'est il passé avec Malfoy ? Je ne comprends de quoi voulait parler Voldemort dans mon rêve…

-Cet été Mr Malfoy a fait un choix en connaissance de causes, un choix qui a failli lui coûter la vie.

Malgré tout il ne le regrette en aucun cas et continue de lutter, même si cela s'avère très dur dans certain cas…

-Quel est ce choix Monsieur ? le coupe le jeune Potter.

-Je suppose que tout au fond de toi Harry tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre à cause de vos antécédents.

-C'est en effet difficile à croire Monsieur ! Regarder qui est son père !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry : ce sont nos choix qui nous déterminent. Draco Malfoy a décidé de nous rejoindre dans notre lutte contre Voldemort mais il doit maintenant en payer le prix.

-Je ne saisis pas Monsieur.

-Voldemort le recherche et il est bien décidé à le tuer, et à réussir cette fois ci. Malheureusement pour lui, il est seul et se doit de lutter sans personne à ses coté pour le soutenir.

-En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

-Comment survivrait tu si on t'enlevait Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, La famille Weasley et Remus Lupin ?

Le grand Harry Potter est pris de court par la question et ne sait quoi répondre. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il finit par détacher son regard du perchoir vide de Fumseck et fixe

Dumbledore dans les yeux avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas Monsieur, mais une chose est sure c'est que je ne pourrais pas… je ne supporterais pas la solitude et le poids de ce que toute cette histoire implique.

-Alors peut tu comprendre ce que Mr Malfoy endure en ce moment même ?

-Je…je pense Professeur…

-Réfléchit à tout cela Harry, et n'oublie pas que ton plus grand pouvoir est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, un jour tu trouveras la bonne personne, il te suffit d'écouter ton cœur… dit il avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit professeur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1Elerrina : oui bon je sais, 'Ry est un peu (beaucoup ???) bête sur ce coup là, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fic…

Harry (s'avance, très en colère, vers l'auteur, un couteau à la main…) : Alors t'as quoi à dire pour ta défense ?

Elerrina : Hum… 'Ry tu devrais ranger ça ! C'est très dangereux tu sais ?!

Harry (s'avance doucement mais sûrement): …

Elerrina : Désolé ! Mais t'inquiète tu vas retrouver toute ton intelligence plus tard ! On va dire que tu es encore trop troublé par la présence de Dray ?! Ca va comme ça ?

(Se met à courir tout en continuant à s'excuser)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Ron :

(1er octobre 21h 34, dans la salle commune des lions)

C'est bizarre ! Depuis que je sors avec Hermione nos relations se dégradent encore plus vite qu'avant… On ne se parle presque plus, elle m'engueule dès que je la touche… Je n'y comprends

plus rien ! Là elle est en train de travailler, pour ne pas changer, arithmancie je crois… je m'approche doucement d'elle et l'embrasse fugitivement dans le cou. Elle relève les yeux de son parchemin et plante ses yeux noisette dans les miens. On dirait qu'elle est en colère…J'aurais peut être pas dû la déranger…

-Ronald Bilius Weasley…

Aïe pas bon pour moi ça, mais alors vraiment pas…

-Oui 'Mione ?

-Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te répète que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dérange lorsque je travaille ?

-Scuse moi ! Je voulais pas te déranger…

-J'en ai marre Ron ! Tu es toujours désolé ! Mais tu ne fais jamais rien pour arrêter de l'être !

-Mais 'Mione…

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. On pourra en reparler lorsque tu feras des efforts.

Et sur ces belles paroles elle se lève et me plante au milieu de la salle commune comme un abruti avec tous les regards tourné vers moi. Je lance un regard noir à sa silhouette qui disparaît dans l'escalier du dortoir féminin.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette fois ?

-Rien ! C'est ça le pire ! Je l'ai juste embrassée !

-Moi qui croyait que quand vous sortiriez enfin ensemble j'allai éviter toute vos dispute ! Je crois que je préférais avant !

Je relance un regard très noir mais cette fois ci sur celui qui prétend être mon meilleur ami et décide de l'étrangler dans le même temps.

Heureusement pour lui l'arrivée d'un hibou dans la salle met fin à mon acte de vengeance.

-Eh Ron ! Ca serait pas le hibou de ta famille par hasard ?

-Ouais…

Il s'agit bien d'Errol. Mais pourquoi ma mère m'envoi une lettre à cette heure là ?

_Ron,_

_Je tenais à t'écrire avant que tu ne voies l'article de demain dans la gazette. Nous allons tous bien et resterons quelques temps avec Sirius en attendant les réparations. Dis bien à Ginny de ne pas s'inquiéter._

_Bisous, Maman._

-Qu'est ce que ça dis ?

-Tiens…

Froncage de sourcils chez Harry. C'est toujours marrant de le voir avec cette expression. Bref, passons…

-Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

-Bah ! Si tout le monde va bien c'est l'essentiel ! Attendons l'article de demain…

(Le lendemain matin…)

-Allez la marmotte ! Debout !

-Nan veux pas !

-Ron lève toi !

-Nan !

-Bon très bien je vais chercher Hermione…

-C'est bon jsuis levé !

Seamus fais un clin d'œil à Harry qui est mort de rire devant ma réaction.

-Allez dépêche toi ! J'ai envie de savoir ce que contient cet article…

Je me lève en traînant les pieds et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide qui achève de me réveiller je descends avec les autres pour prendre un bon p'tit déj', en effet mon estomac réclame bruyamment.

On arrive juste à temps pour le courrier et une grande chouette hulotte apporte la gazette du sorcier à Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard….

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Ron !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y a ?

-Je… tiens lis…

**NOUVELLE ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE DANS UN VILLAGE MOLDU ET SORCIER ;**

_**Hier après midi, une nouvelle attaque perpétrée par les fidèles de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait plusieurs dizaines de mort chez les moldus ainsi qu'un couple de sorciers. Le petit village calme de Loutry Ste Chaspoule 1 a en effet connu l'horreur….**_

J'arrête ma lecture et relève vivement la tête, et fixe mes yeux dans ceux de Harry à qui je passe le journal. Je vois ses traits se décomposer au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'article. Soudain je sens un poids se jeter sur mes épaules et des cheveux roux me bouchent un instant la vue.

-Gin'…

-Ils vont bien ? N'est ce pas ? Ron, s'il te plait ! Dis le moi !

Dire qu'elle semble paniquée serait un euphémisme ! Les larmes roulent lentement sur ses joues et elle semble au bord de la nausée.

-Mais oui bien sur qu'ils vont bien ! C'est bon Gin' ! Calme toi maintenant… Dis je en la prenant délicatement dans mes bars pour la bercer.

J'aime ma sœur et cela très profondément, d'accord je suis peut-être un peu trop protecteur avec elle, mais je m'en voudrait toujours si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… surtout en ces temps de guerre.

J'ai peur.

Vraiment peur et pas pour moi, mais pour tout ceux que j'aime, ma famille, Harry, Hermione, Sirius… j'ai peur de me retrouver seul…de ne pas pouvoir combattre, je suis le moins fort, ils sont tous plus doués que moi, même Ginny… et je ne pourrait rien faire seul… Si quelqu'un doit mourir en premier je sais que ce doit être moi et je l'accepte…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Le Terrier se trouve dans le village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. (Voir Tome 4)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Une 'tite review pour me le dire ?**

**Bzoux ! Titefeeric…**


	5. Attaques sur les Weasley Partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Wah ! Jsuis désolé, désolé, désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'ai pas vu le temps passé (je sais : excuse pitoyable…) et puis j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre ! **

**Et Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes que je n'ai pas vu, d'habitude ma 'tite Eva me corrige mais là, on a eu quelques petits problèmes de coordination ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 : Attaques sur les Weasley…(Partie 2)

POV Blaise :

(2 Octobre à 7h45 dans la Grande Salle)

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à coter de Theo et me prends la tête dans les mains. Regard triste et désespéré fixé sur mes œufs et mon bacon, pourquoi moi, lui et elle?

-J'y arriverais pas Théo !

-Tu peux être un tit peu plus précis ?

-Weasley…

-Hum… je vois le problème, oubli le Blaise !

- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai déjà essayé figure toi ! Mais je ne peux pas !!!

-Bon, bon Ok j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! Je vais t'aider tu verras !

-Merci Théo ! T'es génial !

-Je sais, Je sais ! Mais tu devrais le dire à Dray !

-Me dire quoi ?

Oh ! Non tout sauf ça ! Draco ne doit jamais le savoir ! Il va me tuer ! Un Weasley et en plus un ami de Potter… Il va faire une crise…

-Euh… Rien… Rien du tout ! Je réponds un peu trop rapidement.

Il tourne les yeux vers Théo qui hausse les épaules et enfin redirige son regard vers moi.

-Tu sais très bien que je le saurais un jour ou l'autre Blaise…

Plus tard sera le mieux pour toi mon petit dragon…

-Je te le dit si tu me racontes en détail ce qui t'es arrivé en début d'année !

A voir les avadas que me lance Draco je sais que j'ai gagné, il ne me demandera plus rien avant un bon moment.

-Bon les gars c'est pas que je m'ennui mais faut peut-être se bouger si on veut pas arriver en retard en cour.

Merci Théo !

-Ouais on y va, on a cours de quoi ?

-DCFM.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas arriver en retard, avec cette prof on ne sait jamais.

Dans un bel ensemble on se lève de table et on se dirige vers la sortie. Tiens tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort à la table des Griffons. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi triste ? Mais les autres m'entraîne sans que je puisse m'appesantir plus sur le cas Ronald Weasley.

Cette prof, Mrs Newt, est un cas désespéré ! Je vous jure c'est un mélange d'Ombrage et de Lockart ! Un instant tout sourire, la seconde d'après elle nous hurle dessus, totalement lunatique ! Elle fait vraiment peur…

-Question à mille galions les gars : Quand aura-t-on enfin un prof de défense compétent ET normal ?

-Jamais je crois…

-Je pense que la question ne se pose même pas…

C'est donc dans un silence complet que la classe entre en cours. Classe composée par les Slytherins et les… devinez ? Et bien oui Gryffindors !

-Hum… Hum bonjour à tous, au dernier cours nous avons étudié les épouvantards et les peurs en général, aujourd'hui nous travaillerons quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe, je ne pense pas que l'un de vous réussissent mais puisque c'est au programme… Je disais donc que nous allons étudiez les Détraqueurs et la façon dont on peut se prémunir contre leurs effets, Mr Malfoy pouvez vous nous éclairer sur les effets qu'ils produisent ?

-Et bien, lorsqu'on se trouve à proximité un froid intense nous envahit, et l'on revit nos pires souvenirs, si l'on reste à leur portée trop longtemps le moindre souvenirs heureux ou sentiments de joie et de bonheur disparaît, on devient alors comme eux…

-Très bien, 5 points pour Slytherin, Mrs Granger vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?

-Oui, Malfoy a oublié de préciser que les détraqueurs ont un autre pouvoir que l'on appelle le baiser du détraqueurs, lors de ce « baiser » le détraqueur aspire l'âme de sa victime par la bouche.

-Exact 5 points pour Gryffindors. Qui peut me dire quel sortilège utiliser contre eux ? Mr Potter ?

-Le sortilège du Patronus. Mais il ne peut que faire reculer, pour le moins puissant, ou s'enfuir, pour le plus puissant, il ne permet pas de les détruire. La formule est « spero patronum », un patronus peut être corporel ou non.

-Excellent 10 points pour vous. Comme l'a dit Mr Potter, la formule est « Spero Patronum » vous arriverez peut être à faire apparaître un brouillard argenté mais vous devez comprendre que si vous vous retrouvez face à une de ces créatures, les conditions ne seront plus les mêmes. Alors maintenant, concentrez vous sur un souvenirs heureux, le plus heureux possible tendez votre baguette et dîtes la formule.

Se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux ! Quelle bonne blague ! Et où on le trouve son souvenir hein ?

Bon allez mon petit Blaise ! Réfléchis !

Ouais ! J'ai trouvé ! Maintenant on se concentre dessus et on dit la formule ! Allez ! Je peux le faire !

-Spero Patronus !

Un petit nuage argenté informe surgi de ma baguette… zut alors ! C'est pas juste ça !

Bon, bah, pas grave regardons autour ce qui se passe… Tiens les Gryffis y arrivent plutôt bien ! Encore plus pas juste !

Le reste des cours de la journée se passe dans le calme, pas d'altercation entre Slytherins et Gryffindors, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Façon de parler bien sûr… Puisqu'il y a toujours _quelque chose_, ce petit truc, enfin bref le petit détail qui vient bouleverser la tranquillité d'un fin de journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus, et bien, tranquille, dirons nous. Donc le petit _quelque chose_, assez énorme devrions nous dire, mais, hum, commençons plutôt au début de cet… _incident ?_

Donc tout commence en cette fin de journée du 2 Octobre, Poudlard respire la sérénité, les oiseaux chantent, les hiboux apportent le courrier, Hagrid creuse un trou dans son jardin, des élèves s'amusent au bord du lac où le calmar géant fais bronzer, aux derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, ses longs tentacules. Dans les salles communes des élèves révisent, d'autres s'amusent, dans son bureaux Dumby mange, ingurgite, sa dose journalière de sucre et de citron, la bibliothèque est calme, les cachots déserts et les couloirs se vident petit à petit des derniers élèves n'ayant pas encore regagnés leurs salles communes avant le couvre feu. Tout est donc parfaitement normal dans ce grand château qu'est Poudlard, parfaitement normal a-t-on dit ? Mais alors d'où proviennent ces… _hurlements _?

Allons donc voir par là, oui derrière un tableau représentant une grosse dame en rose se trouve la salle commune des Lions. Et là une jeune femme brune, préfète en chef, crie sur un jeune homme roux qui se tient devant elle, l'air penaud et coupable.

Soudain Hermione, puisqu'il s'agit bien d'elle, fais demi tour et s'enfuit de la salle rouge et or en courant très vite suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Ron.

* * *

POV Blaise :

(2 Octobre le soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie)

Le vent fait doucement frissonner l'air, des vagues agitent l'herbe comme un océan d'ombre. La lumière de la lune donne un aspect féerique au paysage et la forêt parait irréelle, seul le bruissement des feuilles et le chuchotis des arbres dévoile sa réelle présence. Les étoiles, brillantes, éternelles confidentes, parsèment le ciel d'un noir de jais et semblent écouter ce cœur perdu qui vient déverser sa peine, ses doutes et ses peurs.

Allongé seul sur le sol de la tour, Blaise réfléchit. En tant que Slytherin il ne devrait pas se poser de questions et suivre la voie choisie pour lui, mais il n'a jamais voulu de tout cela, tout ce qu'Il représente le dégoûte. Pourtant si il refuse, il mourra. Il sait que Draco a eu beaucoup de chance…

Il soupire et se redresse, s'assoit sur le muret et passe ses jambes par-dessus les laissant pendre dans le vide. Il aime cette sensation de vide et d'obscurité sous ces pieds.

-Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Il sort une lettre de sa poche, la lit encore une fois, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur, chaque lettre, chaque mot et chaque phrase, imprimé au fer rouge en lui. Pourtant il n'a jamais voulu de ce destin, dans tout les cas la mort l'attends : mourir libre ou mourir enchaîné. Les yeux dorés continuent de fixer les étoiles, suppliant silencieusement, jetant un appel à l'aide désespéré dissout dans l'immensité céleste. Des perles de cristal se forment et glissent lentement sur le velours d'une joue. La lettre s'échappe des mains tremblantes et tombe à terre.

Soudain un bruit de cavalcade rompt cet instant quasi-magique et une voix masculine se met à appeler.

-'Mione ! T'es la ? J'suis désolé ! Je voulais pas dire ça !

Oh non ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! J'écrase d'une main les dernières larmes encore présentes, me reconstitue un masque froid et ne bouge plus.

-Oh, c'est toi…

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais Weasley ? Ta « fiancée » n'est pas ici alors dégage !

Etre froid et distant, méchant c'est le meilleur moyen de cacher sa douleur, ses sentiments.

-Il me semble que cette tour ne t'appartient pas Zabini ! Dit Ron en s'accoudant au muret à coté de moi.

Je ne réponds pas et laisse mon regard dériver vers le parc. Le silence s'installe entre nous pendant quelques secondes, minutes, heures… il me semble qu'une éternité s'écoule.

-Tu devrais faire attention tu risque de tomber.

Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai que je suis en équilibre…

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Weasley, tu devrais te réjouir, un Serpent en moins…

Il ne réplique rien et ses yeux fixent un point lointain. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, pendant lequel son visage se ferme et son regard durcis, sa voix me parvient nette, tranchante.

-T'as raison, fais ce que tu veux, saute si ça te chante après tout la mort d'un futur mangemort ne sera pas une grosse perte…

Comment peut il ? Comment ose t'il ? Je bondis sur mes pieds et le regarde en face.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ! Je fais ce qui doit être fait ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix !

Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça moi ? Je m'enfuis alors rapidement de cette tour.

Après son départ les astres virent un jeune homme roux se pencher pour ramasser une lettre à terre. La lire et murmurer tout bas :

-On a toujours le choix…

* * *

POV Blaise :

(31 Octobre le matin chez les verts et argents)

-Hé Blaise ! Regarde y a une sortie à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui !

-Mouais c'est cool…

-Oh ! Allez ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Mais rien !

-'Tain Blaise tu fais chier ! Ca fais quasi un mois que t'es dans cet état ! Je croyais que j'étais un de tes meilleurs amis ! Et toi tu veux rien me dire ! Ça m'énerve de te voir comme ça et je m'inquiète…

-Désolé Théo… Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-D'accord comme tu veux mais tu viens avec nous !

* * *

POV Ron :

(31 Octobre dans l'après midi à Pré au Lard)

J'espère que tu comprendras. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt. J'aurais du le savoir… Me pardonneras tu un jour ? Oh je l'espère tant ! Ais je avec mes erreurs sacrifié notre si belle amitié ? Et je comprendrais si bien si tu m'en voulais, mais je ne peux qu'espérer…

-'Mione, je peux te parler un instant ?

Je ne peux répondre à la question muette de tes yeux, je ne peux pas. Comment pourrais je te le dire sans te blesser. Rien n'aurais du changer… puisqu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre, et aujourd'hui je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement de te décevoir, je ne pourrais lire la douleur sur ton visage, ni celle dans tes yeux et encore moins le mépris que tu afficheras pour te protéger. Et je ne veux voir les larmes couler sur tes joues si douces.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers n petit banc dans une ruelle du village. Elle s'assoit et attends que les phrases prennent formes, pourtant je ne trouve pas mes mots. Mes yeux te fuient, et je te tourne le dos.

-'Mione, je suis désolé, je… je ne veux pas te blesser, mai je… je me suis trompé, j'ai fais une erreur et je m'en veux. Tellement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Je ne peux me retourner pour te regarder. Je te sens te lever, mais je m'éloigne.

-C'est si dur. Si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt.

-Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais 'Mione, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais… cet amour n'est pas comme je le croyais, je t'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Je t'aime comme… comme j'aime Gin', comme une petite sœur. Je suis tellement désolé.

Et je m'enfuis en courant je ne pourrais supporter de te voir pleurer ou me rejeter. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Hé ! Ron !

Je m'arrête de courir et me retournes vers mon meilleur ami qui me souri.

-Tu viens on va boire un truc ? Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Je m'aperçois enfin que des gouttes salées roulent le long de mes joues. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'entraîne dans le bar, me fais asseoir et me regarde avec ses yeux verts. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

-Ron, raconte moi. S'il te plait, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

il a un air sérieux que l'on ne lui voit que très peu souvent. Alors sous son regard de jade pressant, je lui dis tout, je raconte mes sentiments et je m'aventure même à lui parler de Zabini et de son comportement. Et lui m'écoutes et me souri.

-Tu as bien fais de lui parler Ron, vous auriez été malheureux tout les deux si tu n'avais rien dis.

* * *

POV Harry :

(31 Octobre une heure plus tard à Pré au Lard)

Harry et Ron sont en train de rire et bavarder joyeusement devant leur bièreaubeurre lorsque la porte du pub vole en éclat et qu'une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées prennent possession de l'endroit. La panique s'installe aussitôt, tout le monde se met à courir en tout sens pour échapper aux mangemorts et sortir le plus vite possible par derrière. En une minute, les Trois Balais ne contiens plus que les mangemorts et nos deux amis qui ont sortit leurs baguettes, les pointant sur le groupe cagoulé.

-Stupéfix ! Les deux sorts partent en même temps et touchent leurs deux cibles qui s'écroulent immédiatement.

-Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons nous là ! Potter et son chien chien… Endoloris !

Je tente d'éviter le sort avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'est pas destiné lorsque Ron s'effondre en hurlant à mes cotés. Je me baisse pour l'aider mais un sort me frappe avant que j'ai pu faire un geste et me propulse.

Et une rencontre avec un mur ! Une !

Je me relève du mieux que je peux, mon dos me lance et mon bras saigne abondamment. Pourtant, je tente de ne rien laisser paraître…

-Alors Potter on a mal ?

…mais il faudra que je travaille mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence… Peut être des cours avec Snape ?

Mais réveille toi bon sang !

Mais qui m'as mis dans la tête d'un abruti pareil ? Y a une armée de psychopathes qui nous attaquent, Ron se prends un Doloris… Et lui ? Penses à prendre des cours avec Snape ?!

Mais faut qu'il se fasse soigner ! Pourquoi ne pas coucher avec Malfoy pendant qu'on y est ?

-Expelliarmus !

Et un deuxième vol plané. Cette fois j'atterris avec élégance sur une table renversant au passage deux chopes, je me redresse totalement sonné. Et merde ! Je fais comment sans baguette ? Bon allez Ry ! Improvise, parait que c'est ton plus grand talent…

Je me jette alors sur l'un des mangemorts, surpris et déstabilisé par cette attaque soudaine, totalement inutile et inattendue, il tombe à la renverse m'entraînant avec lui, j'en profite pour le rouer de coups et lui piquer sa baguette.

-Stupéfix ! Il reste à terre, une expression de surprise fixé sur ses traits.

Je relève la tête et vise un autre Mangemort mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y en aurai un autre pour m'attaquer sournoisement par derrière… Fichu Slytherin ! Pas capable d'être honnête ! C'est quoi ce sort ! Ca fait mal bon sang!

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une frêle silhouette entrer, un rayon rouge frapper l'un de mes assaillants, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

POV Blaise :

(31 Octobre à Pré au Lard)

J'voulais pas y aller, je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Et voilà, on m'écoute jamais ! Regardez où ça nous mène ! En plein milieu d'une attaque du soi disant plus grand mage noir du siècle, Môsieur j'ai une tête de serpent albinos aux yeux rouge !

Pourquoi moi ?

En plus avec tout ce bordel j'ai perdu Dray et Théo. Franchement, il suffit que Vous-Savez-Qui envoie trois-quatre sous-fifres pour que ces crétins de sorciers paniquent et s'enfuient en courant au lieu de ce battre ! Vraiment débile !

Bon je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai deux choix : je reste neutre ou je me met d'un coté ?

Rester neutre ça voudrait dire fuir comme un lâche pour se cacher là où personne ne pourra me trouver… Parait que le pôle nord c'est pas si mal que ça en faites…

Se mettre d'un coté : celui de Face-De-Serpent lui lécher les bottes, se prendre des Doloris parce que Môsieur n'est pas d'humeur… Ou bien se mettre avec le vieux fou gâteux et Mr Harry Je-survis-pour-emmerder-mon-monde-et-surtout-les-slythis-que-je-déteste-même-s'ils-sont-dans-mon-camp Potter ?

Quel est le bon le mauvais coté ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Enfin bref, le choix n'est pas très difficile… Pourquoi j'hésite comme ça moi ?

C'est parti ! Quelques sorts et mangemorts en moins plus tard, je me retrouve collé à la vitrine des trois Balais. Je regarde à l'intérieur juste à temps pour voir Potter effectuer un magnifique vol plané puis se ruer sur un mangemort avant de se prendre un sort qui n'a pas l'air très agréable au vu de la couleur du rayon (un beau noir), des traits crispés par la douleur du survivant et du sourire mauvais et satisfait affiché par celle qui tient la baguette. Je me glisse silencieusement dans le magasin et envoie cette folle faire une séance de pelotage avec le mur du fond qui à l'air d'énormément l'apprécier puisqu'elle ne se relève pas. Je neutralise rapidement le dernier mangemort trop perdu pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive avant de me pencher sur Potter pour me rendre compte qu'il est inconscient. Je le maudis, c'est bien ma chance tiens !

Alors que je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider je remarque une touffe de cheveux roux près d'une table renversée. Mon cœur manque un battement puis s'emballe… Faites que ce ne soit pas lui… Pas lui…

Lorsque j'aperçois le visage ravagé par la douleur de Ron, ma colère envers les mangemorts et leur abruti de maître se décuple. Je me penche vers lui pour constater avec soulagement qu'il est inconscient mais toujours vivant.

Je me retrouve donc avec deux Gryffis inconscient sur les bras. Je sors ma baguette et les fais léviter tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me rends compte qu'entre temps la bataille a pris fin et que les encagoulés sont partis en laissant tout de même leurs « amis ».

L'énergie que me demande le transport du duo Potter/Weasley est immense et je commence à chanceler mais je continue à avancer vers le château. C'est avec bonheur que je vois les professeurs Newt et Snape, ils me demandent ce qu'il c'est passé, je leur raconte ce que j'ai vu et ils m'aident à les transportés jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Puis Mme Pomfresh, gardienne attitrée de l' «antre », me demande gentiment, puisque je ne suis pas blessé de retourner en vitesse dans ma salle commune, parce qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi… Et blablabla…

Je rentre en traînant des pieds espérant bien retrouver Dray et Théo.

* * *

POV Draco :

(31 Octobre à Pré au Lard)

Par Salazar ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Une attaque ? De Mangemort ?

Oups… je crois que si l'un de ces cinglés ne me trucident pas maintenant c'est Dumby qui va le faire tout à l'heure… Ben voui… Je suis sorti de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation… Veut pas mourir ! Tous aux abris !

Bon première chose reprendre son sang froid, n'est ce pas Draco ? Oui voilà, comme ça… C'est beaucoup mieux ! On se calme, inspire, expire… Bien…

Je rabats ma capuche sur mes cheveux blonds trop repérable, attrape Théo par le bras en espérant qu'il ai la bonne idée d'entraîner Blaise à notre suite et le traîne dans un coin reculé et désert de Pré au Lard.

-Dray, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? On aurait pu aider !

Théo s'énerve, il a toujours été contre les préjugés et surtout ceux sur la pureté du sang. Son père, un mangemort connu, a pourtant essayé de le « convertir » mais en vain, Théo a préféré renier sa famille pour avoir sa « propre liberté de penser ».

-Ecoute Théo, je n'aurais pas du venir aujourd'hui… Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le château… Les mangemorts me recherchent, je suis une des cibles principales…

-Quoi ? Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Disons que c'est assez long…

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'il me fait signe de me taire et se dirige vers une rue adjacente d'où des voix féminines nous proviennent.

-…Mais pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit 'Mione ?

-Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps Gin' ! Il est parti en courant jute après et je l'ai pas retrouvé…

-Il faudra lui parler plus tard alors… Faudrait quand même pas que ça gâche votre amitié cette histoire…

-J'espère aussi…

-Tu sais Ron peut se montrer têtu et borné, un peu bête parfois, mais je pense que sur ce coup là il peu tout à fait comprendre… Et pis vos disputes me manquaient !

Un rire clair retentit alors puis des bruits de pas, je n'ai pas le temps de reculer que je me retrouve face à face avec Granger et Weasley Fille.

-Malfoy ? Nott ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Il y a une attaque Granger… On cherchait…

-Tiens, tiens... Mais qui voilà ?

Non, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Je me retourne lentement pour voir cinq hommes habillés en noir et cagoulés qui viennent d'arriver.

-Mon cher fils et celui de Lucius… Une belle prise ! Mais ne serais ce pas la demoiselle Weasley derrière ? Le maître va être heureux !

Je sens Théo se tendre à coté de moi, il a toujours haï son père qui le lui rend bien. Nous tirons nos baguettes en même temps et lançons un sortilège. 4/5 un bon score !

Je regarde autour de moi en cherchant le dernier des yeux, mais où est donc passé l'autre abruti de Nott ?

-AIE ! Lâche moi sale brute ! Mais lâche moi !

Je me retourne pour voir qu'il en profité pour attraper Ginny.

-La mission est finie, on peut rentrer.

De quoi il parle ? Et surtout à qui ?

-Stupéfix !

(Quelques minutes de trous noirs)

-Dray ? Dray ! Allez réveille toi ! Tu m'entends ?

-Mais arrête de le secouer comme ça Nott !

-Oh toi Granger !

-Vous allez arrêter tout les deux ?

-Dray ! Enfin réveiller ! Tu vas bien ?

-Mouais… Juste très mal à la tête mais ça devrais passer…

Je me relève et les regarde.

-Où est Weasley ?

Je vois Granger se mordre la lèvre inférieure l'air triste… C'est pas bon signe ça !

-Ils… Ils l'ont enlevée…

-Quoi ? Mai pourquoi ?

Ils baissent tout les deux la tête.

-Sais pas…

Je soupire on parie combien que ça va encore nous retomber dessus ?

-On ferait mieux de rentrer… Enfin d'aller au château… L'attaque doit être finie maintenant… On expliquera ce qui est arrivé…

Granger est au bord des larmes, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien… Quoique je serais dans le même état si on enlevait Blaise ou Théo, mais je ne le montrerais pas…

-Bon, allez on y va !

Nous retournons donc dans le centre de Pré au Lard, le trajet se fait dans le silence juste interrompu par les reniflements d'Hermione. Théo a d'ailleurs passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la console comme il peut.

Je marche légèrement en retrait et en profite pour glisser ma main dans la poche où je range ma fiole de Kamoufltout, mais au lieu de rencontrer la surface dure et lisse du cristal je touche une substance visqueuse… Quoi ? Oh non ! Elle est fichue ! Comment je vais faire moi ? Va falloir que je parle à Dumbledore.

Soudain j'aperçois le professeur McGonagal se diriger vers nous.

-Miss Granger, M Malfoy, M Nott, vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien ?

-Je… Ginny… Mangemorts… Enlevée…

-Ce que veut dire Granger, professeur, c'est que Ginny Weasley a été enlevée… Nous avons été attaqués et les mangemorts l'ont emmenée. Nous, nous allons bien, indique-je à McGo.

Le professeur fronce les sourcils, tourne les talons et nous dit sèchement de la suivre. En chemin elle nous demande de lui raconter ce qui est arrivé en détails. Puis elle nous conduit rapidement à l'infirmerie où se tient le directeur entouré de Snape, Newt, Potter et Weasley.

-Albus ! Nous avons un problème, une élève a été enlevée…

Snape, Newt, McGo et Dumby se mettent dans un coin à l'écart pour discuter. Je me retourne vers les deux autres et les observe. Weasley a l'air mal en point, il est inconscient. Potter n'a pas l'air bien non plus mais au moins il est conscient, ses yeux verts pourtant ne reflètent rien, ils sont comme vides et il ne bouge pas, soudain une forte angoisse me serre le cœur, et s'il ne se remettait pas ? Et s'il restait comme ça tout le temps ? Pourquoi est ce que penser ça me fait si mal ? Je devrais pourtant me réjouir ! Potter, mon pire ennemi, va mal et moi je m'inquiète pour lui ? Là, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi !

-Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Réponds moi 'Ry ! Je t'en prie…

-'Mione, c'est toi ?

-Oui…

-Je ne vois plus rien, j'ai peur 'Mione…

-Ca va aller… Tu vas voir… Je vais rester avec toi…

Elle s'approche doucement du lit, s'assoie sur une chaise juste à coté et lui prend la main.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Comment va Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas… Pomfresh n'a rien voulu me dire… Il s'est pris un Doloris, longtemps… Trop…

Je vois le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bon du tout ça… Le Doloris a trop forte « dose » provoque de sérieuses lésions cérébrales…

-Dis moi… Qui a été enlevé ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas important… Repose toi d'abord… Ensuite on verra…

-Si tu le dis comme ça, c'est que ça doit être grave… Dis le moi, tu sais que je ne supporterais pas de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre…

-C'est... Ginny…

Le visage de Potter affiche successivement incompréhension, douleur puis fureur. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre les professeurs reviennent.

-Très bien les enfants si vous n'avez rien vous feriez mieux de regagner vos dortoirs… Sauf vous Miss Granger si vous voulez rester avec votre ami…

Hermione hoche la tête et serre un peu plus fort la main d'Harry.

-Je voudrais vous parler Monsieur, dis-je en m'adressant au directeur.

-Bien sûr M. Malfoy, venez donc.

Nous nous dirigeons dans le coin où les professeurs ont parlé un peu plus tôt et je lui raconte pour ma fiole de potion.

-Très bien, je vous en ferais livrer une ce soir.

-Merci…

Je remarque alors que l'étincelle de ses yeux a fortement diminué, il semble vieux et las.

Si j'avais été plus fort, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… J'aurais pu les empêcher de la prendre. J'aurais pu la sauver…

Il va falloir que j'apprenne à mieux _la_ maîtriser… Il faut que je devienne fort, après tout je ne suis pas le deuxième survivant pour rien !

**

* * *

**

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?**

**Laissez une review !!! **

**Bisous !**


End file.
